


Тайный дневник Гюнтера

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Выдержка из дневника Гюнтера, не предназначенного для посторонних глаз… и где он вновь дает волю своему буйному воображению. Попытка вообразить, на что это похоже





	Тайный дневник Гюнтера

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Secret Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459284) by TheGlitteringOne. 



> 1) в каноне Гюнтер действительно ведет дневники, где описывает страстный роман между собой и мао, и эти дневники, как бы Гюнтер ни «старался» держать их существование в тайне, печатаются – и пользуются большим успехом у публики (только в каноне Гюнтер пишет дневники в женском роде);   
> 2) от смущения Гюнтер иногда сбивается и говорит о себе в третьем лице

_64-й день 3-го месяца 2-го года правления нашего мао Шибуи Юури – Харадзюку Фури_  
  
Ах, сегодня был идеальный день, особенно восхитительно прошло утро. Я, как обычно, проснулся рано, но обнаружил, что неким образом оказался у двери спальни его величества. Миновав охрану, я медленно открыл дверь, чтобы проверить, его ли величество издает такие громкие звуки во сне и, к моему восторгу, это он и был. Вольфрам уехал на патрулирование границ, а Грета уже ушла на уроки Алой Демонессы, леди Аниссины, предоставив огромную постель всецело в распоряжение его величества. Как же много воды утекло с тех пор, как у его величества во сне становилось такое мирное выражение лица… Ах! Прекрасный вид! Я, Гюнтер, навсегда запомню это добродушное лицо! Оно навечно отпечаталось в моей голове.   
Но тут его величество негромко заговорил со мной и, конечно, я был просто обязан уважить его просьбу! Когда его тихий голос велел мне лечь с ним в постель, мне пришлось убедиться, что на моем теле не осталось ни одного предмета, что можно было бы счесть неподобающим или что могли бы ранить его величество. И хотя Гюнтер испытывал легкое смущение, но, учитывая недвусмысленную просьбу его величества, у меня не оставалось иного выхода, кроме как исполнить свой долг.  
Мои руки нервно дрожали, когда я откинул одеяло и позволил себе скользнуть под него. Гюнтер весь раскраснелся от волнения, но раз таково было желание мао, я подчинился. Когда наши взгляды встретились, он принялся соблазнять меня своими восхитительными черными глазами. За всю свою долгую жизнь Гюнтер никогда не мог себе даже представить, что однажды я услышу такие слова, высказанные мне таким мягким тоном.  
– Гюнтер, – сказал он мне, – ты все делаешь с таким изяществом… Научи меня, как держать себя так же!  
Неприкрыто изумившись, Гюнтер едва не потерял дар речи, но в итоге я ухитрился достаточно разумно ответить ему, запустив при этом пальцы в его волосы:  
– Ваше величество, вы и сами не замечаете, но каждым движением выказываете гораздо больше изящества, чем я когда-либо могу вам показать. Вам просто нужно совершать определенные положенные жесты, а это будет для вас легко, поскольку вы – прирожденный мао.  
Его величество посмотрел на меня с восхищением. Только сейчас я понял, что он безмолвно просит совета.  
– Ваше величество, – тихо проговорил я, – как мао, вы должны быть сильным, властным. Вы не должны позволять кому бы то ни было руководить вами. Вы и только вы устанавливаете правила и решаете, какую роль вы желаете сыграть.   
Взгляд черных глаз его величества смягчился, когда он вновь посмотрел на меня. Его ум просто поражал, потому что он начал претворять мой совет в жизнь без каких либо колебаний. Ах!.. Как элегантно он сменил позу, оказавшись позади меня в гораздо более интимной… Я чувствовал жар наших тел, когда он возлег поверх меня, и постарался как можно тише прошептать ему:  
– Я всецело к вашим услугам, о ваше великолепное величество!  
На его лице мелькнула усмешка, никогда не виденная мною у него прежде. В большинстве ситуаций такое выражение внушило бы страх многим, но не страх мною владел, отнюдь. Сердце билось в груди, но от возбуждения, что росло от холодного воздуха, тепла тела его величества и жара его мужского достоинства, прижатого к моему ныне голому паху. И раз таковы были желания его величества, я мог только подчиняться. Покраснев, я хотел отвести взгляд, но угольно-черные глаза притягивали меня, не отпуская, а Гюнтер был беспомощен перед их прихотями.  
Я ощутил привкус металла, когда прикусил губу, чтобы не потревожить обитателей Замка. Легкий дискомфорт смыло океаном наслаждения, и я продолжил смотреть ему в глаза. О, эти дивные глаза! Я улыбнулся его величеству, и мой голос эхом отозвался на блаженство, охватившее тело:  
– Ваше величество, как я и заверял вас ранее, ваши движения всегда, всегда полны невыразимого изящества!  
Не прошло много времени, как наши тела разъединились, прервав контакт. Изумительные глаза его величества были закрыты, и мое поручение на этом можно было считать выполненным. Тепло тела его величества, лежащего рядом, привносило покой в мою душу.   
Через какое-то время он зашептал благодарности мне на ухо:  
– Гюнтер, спасибо тебе. Я никогда не позабуду урок, что ты мне преподал.  
Я грелся в лучах любви его величества, выразившееся в его добрых словах и заботливых действиях. Поначалу я обеспокоился, что о случившемся узнают Конрат или Гвендаль, но пока его величество обнимал меня, в этих мыслях не было нужды. Как только он уснул с мирным и довольным выражением лица, мне пришлось покинуть его, чтобы урвать немного отдохновения в эти предрассветные часы.  
Ах!.. Если бы только каждый день мог начинаться столь чудесным образом, Гюнтер был бы счастлив вечно!..


End file.
